


Luna: Taking Care of Buisness

by MultiFanBase



Series: You're My Priority Series [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad at tagging, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, IM, M/M, The Story, back, is good, malec are good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFanBase/pseuds/MultiFanBase
Summary: Its a month later after The Lightwood-Bane family move back into their loft. Everyone is on edge with  Valentine and Sebastian still at large. When their hiding place is revealed the Lightwood-Bane children decide to take it into their own hands to put an end to Valentine.





	1. Chapter 1: Finn POV

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You all for being so supportive of me. I am glad to be back.
> 
>  
> 
> I will try upload a chapter once a week.
> 
> I apologize for all the grammar mistakes
> 
> Enjoy!

I wish I could say everything went back to normal once we moved back into the loft, but sadly nothing was the same. Dad stayed out late either at the Institute or in Idris trying to find Valentine and his son. He has spent night in Idris camping out at Lake Lyn incase they show up their to make their wish on the angel.

Papa is struggling too. He misses our father very much and is struggling with the aftermath of his kidnapping alone. He doesn’t take in clients anymore incase one of them is going to kidnap him again. He can never sleep alone. When Father isn’t home Luna and I sleep with Papa. Raphael and others come over to check on him when we aren’t home. We have to make sure Papa doesn’t forget to eat. Also, Luna and I have to check in every hour with Papa so he knows we are okay. Once when we forgot to check in he had Luke send out his whole pack looking for us.

Luna and I have been doing the best we can to support our Father and Papa. We call Father when he is in Idris to make sure he is safe and is taking care of himself.

Right now the three of us were sitting at the dining table on a Friday night. Usually Friday nights are a mandatory family dinner where all four of us must be home. This is the third one Father has missed.

Papa made Father’s favorite pasta and he isn’t even here to eat it.

“This sucks.” Luna complained as she placed her fork down and sat back in her chair.  
“I mean it taste fine to me.” I said eating another handful.

“No, not the pasta, but the fact that Dad isn’t even here to eat it with us.” 

“I know this sucks. But he is only doing his job. Once they are found we can all be safe.” Papa said.

“Yeah well if we just used me as bait then we would have them already.” Luna mumbled.

“We already discussed this Luna. That's not happening so don’t mention it again. Just for that you can wash all the dishes.” Papa said standing to leave the dining room. “And no magic.” and with that he exited.

“I just think Dad wouldn’t have had to spend so many nights away if I was used as bait.” Luna said and I shrugged.

“We don’t want to take any risks kiddo.” I said and ruffled her hair.

“I know.” he said and carried the plates into the kitchen. I made my way to Papa’s room knowing he won’t want to sleep alone. I stopped outside the door when I heard him talking. I opened the door a bit to see he was on the phone.

“She brought it up again Alexander. She is so set on the only way of capturing them is being used as bait.” Papa said. Papa didn’t seem to like what Dad said.

“Are you seriously saying we should use her as bait? Do you even hear yourself! Alec you are crazy. I will not allow you to use her as bait. I don’t care if you think Idris if you think she will be safe in Idris Valentine is there so she will not be!” He said raising his voice. I moved away slowly. Were we really that desperate that Dad was considering it? 

“Are they arguing again?” Luna asked. I nodded. “This sucks. Valentine is in Idris and so is Dad.”

“He is in Idris?”

“Yep.”

“Then I am going to Idris too.” She said then went to her room.

“What?” I asked quickly following her.

“I can end this. He won’t leave his hiding place because they upped the amount of Shadowhunters there. If I go he will come out for me and I can hold him till the others arrive.” She said.

“Do you hear yourself? You sound insane!” I said almost yelling.

“I don’t have to do it alone. You can come with me. But I am doing this either way. We are ending this now.” 

“If I help you, big if, how are we supposed to get to Idris?” She motioned to herself. 

“Hellow? Half Warlock here.” 

“But you have never made a portal.”

“First time for everything.” Luna said with a shrug. I just stared at her in disbelief. 

“They are going to kill us...I mean you cause I am not going.” I said crossing my arms.

“They won’t kill us if we get Valentine.” She said as she tied her sneakers, “and you are so coming with. You are my older brother and future Parabatai. It would be a crime if you didn’t.” She whined. I groaned.

“Can’t believe I am agreeing to this. Let me go check to see if Papa is still on the phone.” I said and made my way back to where he was. I opened the door slightly and he was asleep on the bed. He hadn’t been able to sleep without anyone for a while.

“We’re sorry Papa, but its time to end this.” Luna said quietly as she appeared beside me.

“Come on, we need to sneak into the Institute to get our weapons.” 

“Right. Come on. We can take the fire escape by my room.”

Luna opened the window and slipped out onto the fire escape.

“We are so dead.” I muttered as I climbed out after her.


	2. Chapter 2: Luna's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update once a week but I will not have a certain date which I will update.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistakes

“I just want to state that this is such bad idea.” Finn said and I rolled my eyes. 

“That's the fifth time you said that, give it a rest.” I replied and he crossed his arms.

“Just stating the facts. When Papa finds out we left he will kill us.”

“Well he won’t be able to if Valentine kills us first. We have to do this. I am probably the only one who can defeat him. I am a Warlock and a Shadowhunter. I am practically unstoppable.” I said and Finn shrugged.

“Stop hyping yourself up. You may be powerful but you don’t know how to use and control that power.” He scowled.

“Well, this is a learning process. Anyway we are here.” I said waving away his response when we arrived at the Institute. “So what's the plan big brother?” I asked turning to him. His eyes widened in shocked.

“Why are you asking me? This whole thing was your idea I thought you had it planned out.” Finn complained.

“Well your older so I thought maybe you had thought ahead because I am the younger one and do things without thinking.” I whined, lowkey panicking. Finn sensed my panic and put his hands on my shoulders.

“You’re right. I will think of something. Don’t panic. Come on let's get out of sight and we can think of something.” He said leading me to the side of the institute out of sight. 

It took about five minutes of us brainstorming to come up with an idea.

“I got it!” Finn declared snapping his fingers, “We will use our shapeshifting runes to get in. We could go as Jace and Izzy. No one would question us.”

“That might actually work.” I sadi thinking it through.

“Of course it will work.” Finn said offended. He pulled out his steele and drew on the shapeshifting rune. Now standing before me was no longer Finn. “How do I look?” Finn asked as he flexed Jace’s mussled.

“Like Jace.” I said and quickly drew the shapeshifting rune on my arm and I became Izzy.

“Let's go, we must move quickly.” Finn said and we made our way into the institute. 

As we made our way to the weapon room we were greeted by a few Shadowhunters but other than that we made it to the weapon room without a problem. As I was about to enter Finn grabbed my arm pulling me back.

“What the heck Finn?” I exclaimed as he shushed me.

“Izzy is in there.”

“So?” I asked not quite understanding.

“You are pretending to be Izzy remember.” He said 

“Oh my angel you're right. I totally forgot.” I said as I looked at myself which was still disguised as Izzy.

“I’ll go in, wait here.” He said and entered the room. 

After about 5 minutes he came out with his bow and arrows and a seraph blade for me.

“We need to go , now.” Finn sid grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hall.

“Hey slow down. Why are we in such a rush?” I asked

“Because Papa called Izzy. They are putting together a search party for us. Papa is on his way here.” Finn exclaimed.

“Why didn’t you just say that? Lets go” I said as we quickly main our way out of the Institute. 

Once we were out we started to run needing to find a secure place to create a portal.

When we came to a stop we quickly transformed back to ourselves.

“What you two think you are doing?” We heard a voice say behind us. We froze.

“Uncle Raphael?” Finn said as he turned around. “Hi Simon.”

“Do you know how worried we have been?” Simon said pulling Finn and I into a hug.

“I repeat. What do you think you two are doing?” Raphael said crossing his arms.

“We are going to defeat Valentine.” I said

“Your kidding right?” Simon asked. “Are you two insane!”

“I am the only one strong enough to defeat him. I am half Warlock and half Shadowhunter. He is terrified of me, that's why he took me away in the first place. He knew how strong I am.”

“You barely know how to use the power you have.” Raphael argued.

“Sometimes you have to learn to run before you walk.” I said with a shrug.

“And you, Finn you are suppose to know better.” Simon said scolding him. “You are suppose to watch out for her as her older brother.”

“She gave me no choice. I would rather join her then have her go by herself. And she does have a point. She is very powerful.”

Raphael groaned.

“So you guys can either help us or pretend you never saw us.” I said and and they just looked at me.

“We can do it with your help. Because we are doing this.” Finn said

“What makes you think we would just let you go?” Raphael asked.

“Because deep down you know I can defeat him.” I argued. “You two know Im our only hope so you are going to end up helping me.” 

“This is the worst idea ever” Raphael said.

“So...if we did help you. Whats next? You have your weapons so what do you plan to do next.” Simon asked and Raphael glared at him.

“I need someplace to go to make a portal. Someplace secluded.” I said.

“Well come on then.” Raphael sighed giving in. “I know just the place.”


End file.
